


Prophet

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 18:09:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3778741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keller's first impressions of Beecher.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prophet

He looks like a mad prophet, thinks Keller, all matted hair and tangled beard and mad incomprehensible mutterings.  
Vern sure knows how to pick em.  
Still, maybe he can fuck some sense into him, make him less nuts.  
Later he sees him in the shower, droplets of water clinging to sleek skin, nice fat cock and firm globes of ass, nicely decorated by Vern’s crude carving.  
The eyes capture him, blue as sky, deep as the ocean.  
Fuck, he’s got it bad if he’s waxing all poetic and shit.  
He hears Beecher jack off some night, all muffled under the covers.  
“Chriiss..” he moans to himself.  
Keller smirks.  
Oh yeah, soon Beecher’ll be his and he’ll fuck him in all the senses of the word.


End file.
